It is common to visit a person's office and find that person is not present. In such circumstances, it is common to leave the person a message which may be written on a piece of paper with a writing instrument. These items may not be immediately available to a visitor, particularly in a paperless office. Additionally, if the message is of a private or confidential nature, leaving a paper message may fail to provide adequate information assurance as any subsequent visitor may be able to see the message. If the message is time sensitive, a paper message may not be received by the recipient in a timely manner.